U.S. Pat. No. 7,245,072 B2 discloses a LED module comprising a LED, a layer of a phosphor material, and a birefringent polymeric multi-layer reflection filter. The phosphor material, which is located between the reflection filter and the LED, emits visible light when illuminated with ultraviolet (UV) excitation light by the LED, and the filter serves for removing remaining, unconverted UV light from the optical output of the LED module. By using birefringent polymers in the reflector layer, better filtering of UV light having an oblique angle of incidence onto the filter is reported.
The use of multiple birefringent layers in the reflector however leads to complicated devices and/or fabrication methods.